


Positivity

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: These are my entries for a positivity event on amino. Usually all I write is angst - I tried though?Three out of four are about Saeran, because gdi he's precious.





	1. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Butterfly and my OC’s name is Nabi which is the Korean word for butterfly, does that count??
> 
> This is based on the normal ending of Ray’s route, except let’s pretend everyone is safe and happy okay thank you.

Saeran had always envied the butterflies that he saw amongst his flowers.

They were free to do as they wished, and they could spent all day doing nothing but fluttering around, resting on pretty flowers.

He’d never met a person that disliked butterflies, either.

How could anyone dislike something so beautiful?

He’d always wished he could be like them, to spread wings and fly, light as air, see all the flowers in the world without anyone trying to harm him.

He’d almost forgotten that wish for a while.

He’d forgotten himself.

But things were finally different, his life had changed, for the better.

When he’d first met Nabi, even as lost as he’d been back then, he’d immediately felt that she was special.

Perhaps it was fate that out of all people, she’d been the one to answer his messages.

It had to have been.

She’d ended up being the one to truly save him, to finally make him feel worthy of something.

And now he’ll never be forced to work anymore, and he’ll never have to take the elixir again.

He doesn’t need it.

He never truly did.

Now, he spends all day amongst flowers, beneath the warming sun.

He has people who love him, he has his brother and the RFA.

They accept him, and he knows that he’s worth it, because he wants to be.

He can do as he likes, choose his own life.

And no matter what he decides, she’s always by his side.

Sometimes they sit together in their garden, and watch the butterflies, and in those moments, Saeran feels happy.

He’s loved.

And he’s free.

Like a butterfly.


	2. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of me trying (and failing) to write something non-angsty for once
> 
> I chose V for this, I don't give the other characters enough love and really, he deserves it too.
> 
> This is based on the normal ending if his route, where he lives with the MC in an apartment. But just, pretend it's a good ending where everything is fine.
> 
> Note: I decided not to give MC a name, so she's referred to as "She" with a capital letter.

He's not sure he really deserves to start over.

After everything he's done, all the mistakes?

She tells him it's alright, that he's free to live his own life and move on. And he wants to, he truly does.

Sometimes he still thinks of Rika, though he doesn't want to admit it to Her, or even to himself.

Sometimes he dreams of her.

Sometimes, it's nightmares, but mostly they're happy dreams. He can't decide which are worse, as he wakes up to the reality in which happiness isn't with her.

But... it's not because of him.

He knows it's not because of him.

He tried.

And maybe She's right. Maybe it really is time to move on.

When he wakes up, Rika's reality might not be the one she's wished for.

But it's his reality that should matter most to him, isn't it?

And his reality is waking up in Her arms, wrapped around his back as she breathes softly into his hair, still sleeping peacefully right by his side.

His reality is making breakfast for them both while She takes a shower, and then eating together every morning.

It's painting the view from their window while She tends to the flowers on the windowsill.

His reality is filled with kind words, soft touches and loving kisses.

It's filled with good people, with Jumin and the rest of the RFA.

What he had with Rika, he knows now it was never truly love. They were bound to destroy each other, and it's for the best of the both of them that they're apart now.

But they are apart.

And She's giving him a second chance at happiness.

She cares for him. She listens to his opinions and doesn't force her own on him, and he knows She'd never hurt him.

She encourages him to do what he loves, and to be the person he wants to be.

He doesn't feel the need to prove anything to Her.

She loves him.

Simple as that, there's nothing more to it.

A new beginning, experiencing actual love for real, and he knows he loves her too.

He's vowed to do it right this time.


	3. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a liiiiittle bit too dark for a positivity event lmao oops

He hasn’t thought it possible for him to start over.

After all, what has he done to deserve that? No, after everything he’s done, there’s no way he deserves forgiveness.

He knows now that he was in the wrong, that he’s been lied to all the time.

“Paradise” was nothing but a lie, an empty promise to get him to be obedient like some sort of puppet.

And now he’s ashamed to admit that it worked, that he’s been completely blinded by misplaced hate.

There was never a reason for him to do any of the bad things he’s done.

But he did them all.

And Saeyoung might forgive him. He might even say they can pretend it never happened.

But Saeran isn’t sure if he can forgive himself.

He’s done so many bad things. Is it really right for him to be happy?

Is he really allowed to laugh?

To get treats?

He’s never been allowed to before. He’s always thought he was just born that way, born to suffer because he was weak.

But Saeyoung is there for him now, and he wants to believe that he’s telling the truth.

He wants to believe that he’s never meant to leave him.

Nobody seems to be mad at him, nobody seems angry at all. The entire RFA has welcomed him with open arms, even Jumin has.

He can’t possibly deserve that, can he?

It makes him happy, it makes him feel as if light were shining everywhere, and he has no idea how to react to it because he’s never felt it before.

But still, it’s so sweet and warm, he wants to hold on to it.

Is it okay for him to be selfish like that?

His brother makes a point of doing something with him every day. They go out for ice cream if he feels up for leaving the house, or stay in to watch a movie. Sometimes they just talk, about nothing in particular.

Just to be together.

And although he doesn’t know how to say it, he’s looking forward to those times. He wants to reach out, to hold Saeyoung and apologize, he wants for them to finally be brothers again like they used to be.

And he may not be certain he really deserves it, but he feels like they’re getting a bit better every day.

The Mint Eye becomes more and more like a blurred memory to him, and he’s learning to live in the now.

He used to be Saeran Choi, Believer K006. Hacker of the Mint Eye and right hand to the savior.

Now he’s just Saeran Choi, brother of Saeyoung. Member of the RFA.

He’s just a person now.

A person worthy of happiness.

He wants to be.

Maybe one day they’ll both be able to move on from the past.

One day they’ll have a new beginning.


	4. Colors of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more happy Saeran, because he deserves happiness.

**Green**

It's the grass on which he's laying.

Strands are tickling his face as he relaxes, his breath calm and soft.

It's been too long since he's done that, just lay on the grass and relax. For much too long, he's been scooped up in that dimly lit room.

He's missed the grass.

 

**Blue**

It's the sky above him. 

It's bright and friendly as he watches it, eyes half closed, feeling the light wind carress his body.

He's always loved the sky, even as a child.

No matter what happens to him, the sky is always there. It changes, constantly, but never disappears.

He hasn't even realized how much he's missed it too.

 

**White**

It's the clouds floating through the blue of the sky. 

Not too many, but enough for him to find shapes in them.

They're good shapes.

A dog, a star, a dragon riding a unicycle.

He doesn't see any dark shapes, because that's not what he wants to see.

 

**Yellow**

It's the sun shining way above.

Its light warming him, almost like a soft embrace.

For years, darkness was all he's known.

And yet ot feels like the sun itself is shining its love down on him, as if he'd never forgotten what it felt like.

The sun never abandoned him.

It's been waiting for him to come back.

 

**Pink, Red, Purple**

All sorts of flowers are growing around him, their petals colorful specks on the green of the grass.

He can name all of them, knows their meanings.

Together, they give everything the sweetest scent.

It feels like, for the first time in a long time, possibly the first time ever, he's at peace.

Home.

Safe.

The spring is a new beginning, not only for the world, but for him as well.

 

**Golden and Brown**

********

His favorites.

********

Their eyes.

********

His brother as well as his girlfriend are laying on either side of him, holding his hands.

********

Watching the clouds, pointing out funny shapes.

********

Laughing.

********

They're happy, all of them.

********

At this moment, they don't have any reason not to be.

********

They're finally together, and nothing will separate them ever again.

********

He knows.

********

He believes it.

********


End file.
